In conventional pairs of semi-circular concentric interconnected brake drum shoes, there is a spacer member in between two adjacent ends of the brake shoes. The length of the spacer member is automatically or manually adjustable by known means, whereby the minimum radius defined by the brake shoes is adjustable. Such adjustment is necessary because the distance between the outer circumferential wall of the brake shoes and the wheel drum is a critical value for optimum braking performance, which braking is normally effected by a hydraulic cylinder having outer plungers biasing the brake shoes outwardly against the wheel drum. Normal or abusive wear of the automotive parts do require once and awhile removal of the spacer member, when broken or for cleaning rust thereon, which prevents its operation.
Removal of the spacer member from between the adjacent inner ends of the brake shoes is a strenuous operation, because said adjacent inner spaced ends are biased one toward the other by heavy-duty coil springs, the bias of which is very powerful. Mechanics usually require a pair of screwdrivers and a pair of small pick-bars for effecting removal of the said spacing member, i.e. that four tools are necessary.